It's Ok To Be Gay !
by Aigie-san
Summary: Nagisa est gay. Les autres ne comprennent pas sa relation avec Aiichiro ; alors ils décident de mener une enquête... et grâce à Kisumi, ils se retrouvent embarqués dans une fête organisée par Kise. Allez, quoi, it's ok to be gay.


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés aux créateurs des univers utilisés.**

 **Crossover :**

 **Free - Kuroko no Basket**

 ** **/!\ POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\****

 ** **SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUER LES TROP JEUNES LECTEURS****

 **It's Ok To Be Gay !**

Nagisa Hazuki était gay. Au-delà du simple fangirlisme, c'était un fait. C'était un fait d'une évidence si évidente qu'elle en était elle-même évidente. _Si, c'est possible._ C'était un fait de l'obviousité la plus obvious de l'univers. _Clairement._ Mais c'était tellement gros- _rangez-vos pensées perverses !_ -que personne ne s'en rendait compte. Bon, c'était aussi, _surtout_ , parce qu'ils étaient tous cons. Ou aveugles. Au choix... * _réfléchit deux secondes*_ Ouais, bon. Ils étaient cons. Faisons donc le tour des abrutis qui entouraient le gay.

Nous avions :

Haruka Nanase, alias Moi-Je-Sors-Au-Ralenti-De-Ma-Baignoire. _( Le dauphin ! )_

Makoto Tachibana, alias Je-N'ai-De-L'importance-Que-Parce-Ce-Que-Je-Suis-Le-Meilleur-Ami-Du-Perso-Principal. _( L'orque ! )_

Rei Ryugazaki, alias Je-Nage-Comme-Une-Enclume-Mais-Je-Participe-Quand-Même-A-Des-Compétitions-Super-Importantes. _( Le papillon ! ... Le... Mais c'est trop gaaayyy ! )_

Rin Matsuoka, alias Avant-J'étais-Mignon-Puis-J'ai-Taillé-Mes-Dents. _( Le requin ! )_

Aiichiro Nitori, alias Je-Suis-L'incarnation-De-La-Mignonité-Et-De-L'appel-Au-Viol-En-Concurence-Avec-Nagisa. _( Le... Heu... Je sais pas... )_

Seijuro et Momotarou Mikoshiba, alias Nous-On-Est-Là-Que-Pour-Draguer-Gou. _( Les... boulets ? )_

Sousuke Yamazaki, alias En-Fait-J'étais-Venu-Nager-Puis-J'ai-Trouvé-Plus-Drôle-De-Me-Mettre-Entre-Rin-Et-Haru. _( Le chieur. )_

Kisumi Shigino, alias Je-M'incruste-Mais-Je-Suis-Trop-Beau-Donc-Ça-Va. _( Le martyr. )_

Gou Matsuoka, alias Je-Suis-Une-Fangirl-Et-Je-L'assume. _( La... Bah la fangirl, quoi. )_

BREF.

Commençons l'histoire.

Il était une fois, à la piscine du coach Sasabe, un groupe de nageurs, une fille et un basketteur. _Kisumi, pour les lents d'esprit._ Le coach s'était tiré avec la jolie prof Miho, laissant des adolescents gonflés d'hormones livrés à eux-mêmes. La fille matait allègrement, mais comme s'était habituel, tout le monde s'en foutait. Le basketteur souriait débilement sur le bord de la piscine, parce que, voilà, voir ses potes c'était cool, mais la natation c'était pas son truc. Et les autres, arrêtant de faire la course, remarquèrent enfin l'absence de deux des leurs.

-Eh ? Où sont Aiichiro et Nagisa ? Demanda Rei.

-Ai est parti chercher sa bouteille d'eau aux vestiaires, répondit Momotarou.

-Et Nagisa l'a suivi, ajouta Kisumi. Ils sont très proches, non ?

Le silence s'abattit. Ce n'était pas une question qu'ils s'étaient posée. Après tout, Nagisa était proche d'absolument tout le monde... Mais maintenant qu'on leur en parlait... Ce n'était pas faux qu'il faisait une sacrée fixette sur Aiichiro. Les regards se cherchèrent, interrogateurs. Est-ce que quelqu'un savait quelque chose que les autres ne savaient pas ? Ils n'eurent pas le temps de poser la question à voix haute qu'un cri de terreur résonna dans les vestiaires et l'on vit presque aussitôt Aiichiro surgir, un Nagisa hilare aux trousses. Ils firent à une vitesse alarmante plusieurs fois le tour de la piscine et-...

1er tour :

Les gars-..., commença Kisumi.

2nd tour :

C'est-...

3ème tour :

Dange-...

4ème tour :

Reux-...

5ème tour :

De c-...

6ème tour :

ourir-...

7ème tour :

Comme-...

8ème tour :

Çaaaaaaaaa !

Et Aiichiro finit par glisser, percutant Kisumi. Nagisa, ne s'attendant pas à une telle fin de course ne parvint pas à freiner à temps, et Kisumi, qui encaissait à peine le choc avec l'autre nageur, ne supporta pas le second : ainsi ils basculèrent tous les trois dans l'eau.

Quand ils remontèrent à la surface, Nagisa se jeta hors du bassin et prit la fuite.

-Nagisa ! L'appela Aiichiro. Attends ! Nagisa !

Il sortit de l'eau à son tour et poursuivit l'étudiant d'Iwatobi. Encore une fois, le silence s'imposa. Jusqu'à ce que Rin, haussant un sourcil septique, prenne la parole sur un ton quelque peu surpris.

-Eh bien, ça c'est nouveau.

Kisumi, trempé et à moitié sonné, les regarda les uns après les autres pour voir si ses doutes étaient fondés et, effectivement, c'était bien le cas : ils étaient tous plus intéressés par le comportement des deux autres que par le fait qu'il s'était fait jeter à l'eau tout habillé et écraser au fond du bassin par deux personnes. Il soupira.

-Vous me désespérez...

[... ... ...]

-Bien, alors c'est parti, fit Rei, très sûr de lui.

Les autres acquiescèrent, l'air tout aussi décidé. Ensemble, ils se mirent en marche : le but était de suivre Nagisa et Aiichiro toute la journée et de peut-être découvrir des choses, les événements de la matinée de la veille les ayant quelque peu perturbés. _S'ils ne l'étaient pas déjà._ Ils en avaient donc discuté après les départs des deux zozos, et après que Rin ait dit que Aiichiro l'avait prévenu que le lendemain il passerait la journée avec Nagisa, ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour se la jouer agent du FBI, comme Rei savait si bien le faire. Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés à deux rues de la maison de Aiichiro où Nagisa devait passer le prendre. Ce dernier passa à deux pas d'eux sans les remarquer, trop heureux qu'il était d'avoir convaincu son ami coincé de faire une sortie avec lui, puis était repassé, toujours sans les voir, trop occupé qu'il était à tripoter les fesses de l'ami qui ne s'était pas décoincé dans la nuit. Et donc, le groupe des nageurs avait commencé à les suivre. Mais qu'allaient-ils donc voir ?

Eh bien, tout d'abord, les deux garçons commencèrent par une simple balade en ville, papotant gaiement et faisant du lèche-vitrines. Quand ils en eurent assez, ils se posèrent à la terrasse d'un café et commandèrent à boire. Leurs boissons avalées, ils partirent droit à l'aquarium et passèrent un long moment à contempler les dauphins. Quand vint l'heure de midi, ils sortirent et achetèrent des sandwichs, qu'ils mangèrent en marchant sur la rive d'un fleuve, en riant de choses que les stalkers ne parvenaient pas à saisir. Ensuite, ils allèrent à la piscine municipale où ils passèrent une grande partie de l'après-midi, puis chez Nagisa, plus que très probablement pour jouer aux jeux vidéo. Et enfin, quand se fut le soir, ils se rendirent dans un parc calme pour déguster des glaces au soleil couchant. Assis sur un banc, côte à côte, les espions, planqués dans les buissons, ne voyaient que leur dos. Comme ils étaient vraiment très cons, ils avaient mis tout ce qui s'était passé sur le compte de la trop grande sociabilité de Nagisa et, au lieu de trouver la situation romantique, ils la trouvaient ennuyeuse au possible. Jusqu'à ce que Aiichiro laisse tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Nagisa. Là, ils durent reconnaître que c'était vraiment suspect. Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux victimes se levèrent et s'en allèrent, les mains liées. Restés plantés comme des cons qu'ils étaient- _on ne le dira jamais assez_ -les voyeurs comprirent enfin qu'une discussion et un peu de réflexion s'imposaient.

-Hm... Ils sont gays, déclara Seijuro.

Rin et Makoto se concertèrent du regard, puis le premier interrogea le second :

-Mais depuis le temps, on aurait remarqué si Nagisa l'avait été, non ?

-Eh bien... Hem... Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Haru ?

L'interpellé ne répondit pas ; il déprimait dans son coin parce qu'on ne l'avait pas laissé aller faire trempette, que ce soit avec les dauphins, au fleuve, et à la piscine. Makoto soupira.

-Moi je ne trouve pas cela très étonnant, dit Rei. Nagisa est certes de nature très tactile mais il y avait bien quelque chose de différent avec Aiichiro. Quant à lui, sa timidité ne parvenait pas à cacher son adoration pour certains corps. N'est-ce pas Sousuke ?

-Eh ? Ah, oui, le coup du corps parfait..., soupira l'ami d'enfance de Rin.

-Ouais, 'fin, ça s'trouve ils sortent pas ensemble, grommela Momotarou, dont la mauvaise humeur était la conséquence d'une journée sans voir Gou. Parc'que, sérieux, une journée entière en amoureux sans s'embrasser, c'est chaud.

Les autres durent admettre que le crétin de première qu'était le petit rouquin n'avait pas tort.

-Du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Makoto.

Rin sortit brusquement des buissons et cria :

-Il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'en avoir le cœur net ! ... Je vais poser la question à Aiichiro !

Tous se levèrent aussitôt et le contrèrent en chœur :

 _-NON ! C'EST UNE MAUVAISE IDÉE !_

-Qu'est-ce qui est une mauvaise idée ? Questionna alors un basketteur qui passait par là.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Kisumi qui venait encore de se taper l'incruste. Rei se dévoua pour tout expliquer et...

-Oui, eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que peux faire qu'ils le soient ou pas ?

Cette question laissa un blanc pendant de longues secondes.

-Bah.., finit par tenter Rin. Ce sont nos amis ; ils peuvent pas nous cacher un truc pareil.

-Pourquoi ? S'ils sont ensemble, ce qu'ils ont fortement l'air d'être, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Et puis, c'est pas comme si ça en faisait de mauvais nageurs.

-C'est vrai mais..., hésita Rei.

Voyant que le nageur ne parvenait pas à terminer sa phrase, Kisumi haussa les épaules et se détourna.

-Allez, on se voit ce soir à la fête !

-Quelle fête ?! S'exclama Momotarou, soudainement très intéressé.

Kisumi se retourna vers eux et soupira.

-C'est pas vrai... Me dîtes pas que vous avez pas allumé une seule fois vos portables...

-Heu... C'était pour pas se faire chopper, expliqua Rin.

-Sérieusement... Bon, je vous explique vite fait alors. J'ai un ami qui est mannequin et qui a décroché un contrat en or massif, alors il veut fêter ça. Comme je lui ai parlé de vous, il veut vous rencontrer et donc vous a invités par mon biais. Nagisa et Aiichiro, qui on gardé leurs téléphones allumés, m'ont déjà répondu depuis longtemps : ils viennent. Gou aussi, d'ailleurs. Ça se passe chez mon ami, et l'adresse est dans le message que je vous ai laissé. Allez, à plus !

[... ... ...]

« Entrez sans frapper, c'est ouvert. »

« P.S : Pour les nageurs, la piscine est derrière la maison ; passez par la porte rouge pas loin de là où vous êtes plantés. »

Voilà ce que le groupe trouva d'écrit sur un petit bout de papier sur la porte d'entrée, et à peine Haru eut-il terminé de lire qu'il chercha la porte rouge, la trouva, la franchit et fonça vers la piscine. Et c'est ainsi que la Génération des Miracles, la meuf aux cheveux roses qui sert à rien, la coach qui ne doit pas se servir de sa « super vision » que pour mesurer les capacités des gens, et un basketteur américain virent un type qu'ils ne connaissaient pas se dessaper en courant et sauter dans l'eau sans demander son reste.

-Haru, ça ne se fait pas ! S'écria Makoto, mortellement gêné, en se passant une main sur le visage.

Kisumi, qui avait entendu le plongeon, sortit de la maison. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Momotarou lui sautait dessus.

-Est-ce que Gou est arrivée ?!

-Eh... Non... Mais elle m'a appelé, elle est sur le chemin, avec Nagisa et Aiichiro. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Et quand on parlait du loup ; ils arrivèrent par le même chemin que leurs amis. Aiichiro alla aussitôt saluer Rin et Sousuke tandis que Nagisa sautait sur Rei. Maintenant que tout le monde était là, Kisumi fit les présentations et la fête put véritablement commencer. Rapidement, des groupes se formèrent.

Les deux Seijuro, tous deux d'anciens capitaines, quoiqu' encore actif pour le basketteur, se trouvèrent bientôt une passion commune dans ce jeu incompréhensible qu'était le shogi. Shintaro et Rei se mirent à bavarder -autant que l'armoire à glace qu'était le premier le permettait- sur leurs paires de lunettes respectives, _WTF man ?!_ Momotarou se mit à draguer Gou tandis que l'attention de cette dernière était tournée vers les montagnes de muscles qu'étaient les basketteurs. Daiki et Taiga commencèrent pour la énième fois un duel sur le terrain à côté de la piscine. Ryota se mit à commenter ce dernier avec ferveur à Tetsuya et Kisumi. Le joueur fantôme n'en ayant d'ailleurs rien à carrer mais on y reviendra plus tard. Makoto, Rin et Sousuke rejoignirent Haru dans l'eau. Aiichiro décida de rester avec Nagisa qui lui même décida de rester avec la bouffe, au même titre qu'Atsushi. Et enfin, Riko entreprit de « mesurer » les nageurs alors que Satsuki allait grappiller des informations par-ci par-là.

Bientôt, on apporta les alcools, bien qu'en quantité respectable et on fit griller les... _je vous ai déjà dit de ranger vos pensées de fangirls !_ ... côtelettes. Taiga quitta son duel illico pour aller se remplir la panse et, sous le regard halluciné de bon nombre de personnes, se taper un petit concours de goinfrerie avec Nagisa... que la frêle petite chose gagna.

-M-m-m-ais..., bafouilla Riko.

-Hm... Il mange pas mal aussi, le tien, fit Gou, pensive.

Partant à parler de nourriture, elles s'enfuirent en cuisine mitonner un bon petit plat qu'elles ramenèrent pour récompenser le vainqueur.

-NON ! N'AVALE PAS ÇA ! Hurla Taiga, voyant que sa coach était parmi les cuisinières.

-NON ! NAGISA ! Hurla Rei, voyant que sa coach était _aussi_ parmi les cuisinières.

-Hm, pourquoi ? Demanda innocemment le plus petit avant de ne faire qu'une bouchée du plat terrifiant.

Les deux hurleurs, _X-men, yeah !_ pâlirent au point d'en devenir fantomatiques.

-Il va mourir..., souffla le basketteur.

-Oui, il va mourir..., souffla le nageur, pleurant d'avance.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Les interrogea Shintaro, irrité d'avoir été interrompu dans sa conversation avec Rei.

-Ma coach transforme tout aliment en poison mortel, expliqua Taiga.

-La mienne ajoute toujours des trucs bizarres, répondit à son tour Rei.

-Bah, il a l'air d'aller bien, non ? Fit Daiki. Bon, Bakagami, tu t'amènes ? On a un duel à finir !

Laissant Nagisa à sa mort prochaine, ils s'en retournèrent à leurs occupations, permettant à Ryota de continuer à parler du match à un Kisumi fasciné.

-Et tu vois là-... Ah, mais j'oubliais ! On ne fête pas que mon contrat ! S'exclama alors le mannequin.

Entraînant Kisumi au centre du jardin, Ryota leva un verre de champagne et cria :

-Eh ! Tout le monde ! Je vous ai réunis ici pour fêter un tournant dans ma carrière de mannequin, mais pas seulement ! Je vous apprends, que mon cher ami Kisumi s'est lui aussi vu faire un bon dans le milieu !

-Ah ?! Kisumi, tu es mannequin, toi aussi ?! S'écria Makoto, sortant du bassin pour aller le féliciter.

-Eh, eh... Oui, répondit le basketteur, un peu gêné. Mais Ryota m'a beaucoup aidé ! Il a des relations !

-Allons, allons ! Fit le grand blond. Ne sois pas si modeste ; on t'avait déjà à l'œil !

Kisumi sourit, tout de même très heureux et remercia Ryota et Makoto. Ce dernier retourna rejoindre le relais qui se déroulait dans la piscine et Ryota ainsi que Kisumi s'incrustèrent dans le match opposant Daiki à Taiga. Près de la table des boissons, Shintaro et Rei commencèrent à se battre au sujet de ce qui était le mieux entre le basket et la natation. Mais revenons à Tetsuya dont nous avons dit plus tôt qu'il n'en avait rien à carrer de ce que racontait Ryota bien qu'il s'agisse de basket. Il n'en avait tellement rien à battre, mais alors tellement, qu'il n'avait même pas capté que l'autre lui parlait et encore moins qu'il avait fini par se tirer. Et pourtant le joueur fantôme était connu pour être quelqu'un d'incroyablement observateur et d'extrêmement à l'écoute.

Il se trouvait simplement que toutes les capacités intellectuelles du joueur à la misdirection étaient monopolisées par la nage d'Haru. Et accessoirement par le fait que le nageur s'était déshabillé juste sous son nez, balançant sur lui t-shirt et pantalon sans aucune honte. Mais pour sauver l'honneur, on va dire que ce n'était que la nage, et pas du tout parce que l'autre était vraiment super bien foutu. Donc, les yeux écarquillés, la respiration haletante, _vous sentez les emmerdes arriver ?_ , le basketteur fixait l'autre sans en détourner le regard, voire sans même cligner des yeux parce que ça aurait été perdre une fraction de seconde de ce c-... de cette nage de Dieu ! Cependant, il dut bien finir par clore ses paupières une seconde parce que, voilà, c'est pas humain de jamais fermer les yeux. Mais quand il les rouvrit, le nageur avait disparu. Ignorant la détresse qui naquit en lui à cet instant, le joueur fantôme le chercha du regard et le trouva... A ses pieds. En fait, Haru, pour reprendre un peu son souffle et pour s'éloigner de la compétition, avait rejoint le bord de la piscine où il n'y avait personne.

Du moins le croyait-il... car sitôt qu'il leva les yeux, il trouva le surplombant un type qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Leurs regards se croisèrent et restèrent plantés l'un en l'autre pendant de longues secondes, puis Tetsuya finit par se mettre à genoux et se pencher, instaurant entre leurs visages une proximité qui déstabilisa Haru. Ce dernier, comme dans un autre monde, tendit presque les lèvres quand il sentit que l'autre voulait combler l'espace, ce que Tetsuya ne se fit pas prier pour faire. Il joignit leurs lèvres et l'électrisante sensation qui en découla fit jaillir Haru hors de l'eau. Il plaqua le basketteur sur le sol, trempant ses vêtements au passage, ce qui permit de faire deviner la fine musculature cachée sous ceux-ci, et n'eut même pas besoin de glisser sa langue sur les lèvres du joueur pour qu'il lui accorde d'ouvrir la bouche.

Malheureusement pour eux, le bruit qu'avait fait Haru en sortant de la piscine si brusquement avait attiré l'attention de Seijuro, _alias Psychopathe 1_ _er_. Celui-ci, d'abord bouche bée devant le patin que les deux étaient en train de se rouler, fonça ensuite saisir le couteau de boucher près du barbecue et, son œil gauche changeant de couleur, il le brandit en direction des deux jeunes hommes, vociférant ;

-CETTE ENFLURE ! J'VAIS M'LE FAIRE ! COMMENT OSE-T-IL TOUCHER A _MON_ TETSUYA ?!

Et c'est ainsi que Psychopathe 1er se prit un violent coup là où ça fait mal de la part de Aiichiro. Loin de tomber à genoux, Psychopathe 1er se retourna vers son agresseur, son aura de meurtrier plus écrasante que jamais.

-M-m-m-m-ince ! Ça l'a juste énervé un peu plus ! Cria le nageur terrifié, les larmes au bords des yeux.

Mais alors qu'il pensait sa dernière heure arrivée, une ombre plus menaçante encore apparut derrière le basketteur.

-Ne.. Touche... Pas... A... AI-CHAN ! Ordonna Nagisa en abattant le psychopathe d'une... attaque de chatouilles.

Psychopathe 1er tiqua, cessant tout mouvement, son aura disparaissant, puis il lâcha son arme et on le vit tenter de réprimer un sourire, pour finalement craquer et éclater de rire en s'écroulant comme une merde. Nagisa, qui avait retrouvé son sourire, continua son petit jeu un moment puis se refit menaçant.

-Tu as voulu t'en prendre à Haru-chan puis tu as fait peur à Ai-chan..., dit-il sombrement. C'est impardonnable !

Et il traîna Psychopathe 1er à l'intérieur de la maison. Ce qu'il s'y passa exactement, personne ne le sut vraiment, mais un cri suraigu digne des plus grands films d'horreur résonna alors et Nagisa ressortit peu après, sans Psychopathe 1er, et ayant retrouvé son visage innocent. Nul ne vit qu'il fit discrètement craquer ses phalanges. Toutes et tous, hormis Haruka et Tetsuya qui étaient vachement occupés, et Aiichiro pour une raison qu'on ne connaissait pas, avaient vu leur mâchoire inférieure aller se fracasser sur le sol, ou au fond de la piscine, dans le cas de Rin, Sousuke et Makoto.

Les membres de la Génération des Miracles étant tous bloqués sur la même pensée :

 _« Ce type vient de soumettre Akashi ?! »_

Et les nageurs :

 _« Depuis quand ces deux-là sont badass ?! »_

Puis les filles, ainsi que Kisumi :

 _« Ce... C'était vraiment... »_

Agrémenté d'une main au nez pour en dissimuler le saignement.

-Ah, là ! Ai-chan ! Ton coup était super bien envoyé ! Le félicita Nagisa. Ce type doit pas être humain pour avoir rien senti ! Mais, t'inquiète, y'a l'after-choc, maintenant !

Aiichiro vint vers lui et d'un regard ils se comprirent. Pendant qu'Aiichiro branchait la musique, Nagisa fit la place sur une table monta dessus et-...

-It's ok to be gay ! Let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way !

Aiichiro le rejoignit et dans un timing parfait :

-Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way !

Ce fut alors le court-circuit général dans tous les cerveaux, sauf ceux d'Haru et Tetsuya qui profitèrent du manque de calcul des autres pour foncer vers une chambre... ou plutôt la salle de bain. Haru fit immédiatement couler un bain et en attendant qu'il se remplisse, il mit Tetsuya dos à un mur et recommença à l'embrasser. Il finit par dériver vers le lobe de l'oreille du basketteur qu'il mordilla, puis vers le cou qu'il lécha. Il fit glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt mouillé et caressa le torse humidifié du joueur fantôme. Puis, sans crier gare, il se mit à genoux. Une minute plus tard, Tetsuya poussa un cri de plaisir et de surprise : il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Haru aille si vite dès le début. La soirée s'annonçait prometteuse.

-Father figures we are, you're a shooting star, you, come so far ! Fit Nagisa.

-I was once in your shoes in a closet like you, I had nothing to lose ! Ajouta Aiichiro.

-Hey man !

-Gay man !

 _-Pick up the soap !_ Chantèrent-ils ensemble. _Get on your knees and pray !_

Et repartit le refrain. Un énorme sourire étira les lèvres de Ryota.

-Eh ! Ils savent faire le show !

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Même Atsushi avait cessé de s'empiffrer pour les regarder s'agiter de cette manière tellement... tellement... _vous avez compris._ Même Sousuke et Rin avaient de la bave aux lèvres, et Makoto rougissait légèrement, de la même manière que Taiga. Shintaro et Rei, eux étaient... Eh bien, ils avaient tous deux les lunettes fissurées et les regardaient, partagés entre l'horreur et la fascination. Les filles, elles... Ce n'était plus la peine d'en parler. Quoique...

-JE LES VEUX DANS MON ÉQUIPE ! S'égosilla Riko.

-Et moi donc ! S'extasia Satsuki.

-Niark niark niark... L'un est directement à moi et l'autre m'appartient via mon frère..., les nargua quelque peu Gou.

-Oh, strong man, queen of the balls !

-Some Brotherly Love, is a pleasure for all !

-Come out – Open your eyes !

-It's a matter of size !

S'en fut trop pour Rin qui commença à s'arracher les cheveux. Depuis quand Aiichiro était-il capable de dire ce genre de choses ?! Taiga, du coin de l'œil, vit que seul Rin et lui captaient toutes les paroles, les autres devant être des daubes en anglais. Mais sentant une certaine partie de son corps de plus en plus tendue, il aurait préféré faire partie de la masse.

-Hey man !

-Gay man !

 _-Pick up the soap ! Get on your knees and pray !_

-Hey man !

-Gay man !

 _-Release your load ! You've got to cease to delay ! THE GAY WAY !_

Et refrain. Et la chanson se poursuivait. Et Ryota s'en donnait à cœur joie de remplir les verres que les gens vidaient cul sec. Et finalement Psychopathe 1er se risqua hors de la maison... et préféra retourner mourir. Et Momotarou pleurait dans son coin d'avoir perdu l'attention _qu'il n'avait jamais eue_ de Gou. Et Seijuro, _appelons-le Boulet 1_ _er_ _pour ne pas le confondre avec Psychopathe 1_ _er_ , tentait de consoler son frère en se demandant si son interlocuteur de début de soirée reviendrait un jour. Puis arriva enfin la fin de la chanson.

 _-... IN THE GAY WAY !_

La musique s'arrêta et aussitôt retentirent les cris surexcités des trois filles ainsi que les applaudissements de Ryota et de Boulet 1er qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi tous les autres étaient à ce point bizarres. Après tout : c'était juste deux gays qui chantaient une chanson sur leur monde. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Alors Rin sortit aussi brusquement de l'eau qu'Haru un peu plus tôt et rugit, les pointant du doigt et prenant Sousuke à témoin.

-TU VOIS ?! JE T'AVAIS DIT QU'ILS ÉTAIENT ENSEMBLE !

Les deux chanteurs improvisés mirent du temps à percuter l'information mais, finalement, cela arriva et Aiichiro, bien que rougissant doucement, gloussa. Nagisa éclata de rire et descendit de la table, aidant Aiichiro à en faire de même. Ils firent signe aux nageurs d'approcher. Makoto s'esquiva, rejoignant Ryota, mais Rin et Sousuke obéirent. Poings sur les hanches, Nagisa se fit moqueur.

-Allons, Rin-chan, si tu avais des doutes, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas demandé ?

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Aiichiro ajouta, redevenu timide :

-Nagisa et moi ne sommes pas ensemble... C'est mon meilleur ami et je l'ai connu à l'école primaire. Mais quand nous nous sommes revus au lycée, nous ne nous sommes pas reconnus tout de suite.

-Mais Ai-chan reste mon premier amour, et mon premier baiser.

-N-Nagisa ! On était petits et on n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'on faisait ! Se défendit Aiichiro. On a simplement copié un couple qu'on avait vu dans la rue ! Le reste, c'était une amourette d'enfants !

Nagisa gloussa et sauta au cou d'Aiichiro.

-Tu es si mignon, Ai-chan !

Rin et Sousuke s'entreregardèrent : ils se sentaient tous les deux subitement très fatigués. Aussi se rendirent-ils dans la maison, renfilant au passage leurs vêtements, et s'effondrèrent-ils sur le canapé. Regardant par la fenêtre, à peine intéressés, ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

-Dis... Y'a rien entre Haru et toi ?

-Rien comme-... ? Oh, comme ça ? Non. Rien. Et puis t'as bien vu tout à l'heure, il...

Remarquant enfin, au travers de la vitre, qu'Haru et l'autre type s'étaient fait la malle, Rin désigna l'endroit vide près de la piscine.

-Eh ! Ils sont où les deux gugus ?!

Sousuke n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir à la question ; des gémissements et de cris provinrent de l'étage au-dessus. Les deux nageurs se fixèrent avec horreur... et se dirent que finalement ils n'étaient pas si fatigués que ça et qu'ils pouvaient encore se faire quelques longueurs. Kisumi haussa un sourcil interrogateur en les voyant sortir en trombe et se jeter dans la piscine tout habillés.

-Les nageurs sont vraiment bizarres..., dit-il pour lui-même en s'approchant de la table où reposait la nourriture.

Pendant ce temps, Shintaro et Rei, qui avaient « repris leurs esprits », étaient repartis à se disputer, mais cette fois sur ce qu'il fallait privilégier entre la tactique et la beauté. Au départ, il y eut des arguments, des exemples, un véritable débat, puis, l'alcool aidant, cela vira au très mature :

-Tactique !

-Beauté !

-Tactique !

-Beauté !

Et caetera. Ryota observait la chose d'un air assez étonné. Il n'avait jamais vu Shintaro dans un tel état de manque d'intellectualité. A côté de lui, Makoto soupira. Lui, il reconnaissait bien là Rei.

-Tactique !

-Beauté !

-Tactique !

-Beauté !

-VOS GUEULES ! Intervint Nagisa en poussant violemment Rei dans le dos.

Et VLAM !

Shintaro et Rei se fixaient avec horreur. Le basketteur était écrasé sous le corps du nageur, leurs lèvres scellées. Ryota pouffa et Shintaro lui lança un regard assassin. Il repoussa le nageur et se releva, le rouge aux joues. Rei et lui se regardèrent alors en chiens de faïence, puis Rei déclara, tout à fait sérieux :

-On va dans une chambre.

Shintaro remonta les lunettes qu'il avait toujours de brisées.

-Ouais. Ouais, on y va.

Et Ryota tapota l'épaule de Makoto.

-Mec, j'adore tes potes !

Daiki, à peine remis de la prestation des deux chanteurs, et carrément choqué de voir Shintaro décider de régler un duel argumentaire au lit, se tourna vers Taiga qui s'était recroquevillé sous le panier de basket.

-Des mecs... Des mecs ! Sérieux... Pourquoi moi ? Je veux des seins ! Des seins !

Bien... Visiblement, lui n'arrivait pas _du tout_ à faire abstraction de ce qu'il avait vu. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres ; il allait pouvoir se foutre de la gueule du tigre de manière monumentale. Il voulut commencer dans l'instant mais il eut un doute et regarda vers le bas de son anatomie, relevant aussitôt la tête. _«_ _Oh..._ _»_ Pensa-t-il. _«_ _Bon, bah... Tant pis. »_ Se dit-il en haussant les épaules. Il s'approcha de l'autre joueur et lui tendit une main.

-Debout, Bakagami. C'est pas la fin du monde. Moi aussi j'aurais préféré un bonnet à la Satsu, mais j'm'en morfonds pas pour autant. Donc, t'as un problème, j'en ai un aussi : et ça m'emmerderait de devoir régler ça tout seul quand même Midorima et Tetsu se tapent quelqu'un.

Taiga pesa rapidement le pour et le contre et attrapa la main qui lui était tendue. Un sourire de fauve affamé sur leurs visages, ils se mirent eux aussi en quête d'une chambre. Ryota, les voyant partir, glissa un bras autour des épaules de Makoto.

-Ça te dirait pas de prendre exemple sur eux ?

Makoto piqua un fard et ne sut quoi répondre.

-Allez, t'inquiète, j'fais ça super bien.

Et il tira un Makoto rouge comme une tomate au bord de la crise cardiaque jusqu'à sa chambre. Kisumi, toujours à la table de la bouffe, observait tous ces « couples » se former d'un œil blasé. Non loin de lui, Nagisa discutait vivement avec Aiichiro à propos du mec aux cheveux violets, et quel était son nom déjà ? Ah, oui, Atsushi.

-Mais t'as vu le nombre de sucreries qu'il mange ? Fit Nagisa.

-Oui, j'ai vu. Tout le monde a vu, soupira Aiichiro. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?

-Bah... Ça doit être génial de l'embrasser. Il doit avoir super bon goût.

Aiichiro rougit et remarqua le regard plein d'envie de son meilleur ami.

-O-oye ! Nagisa ! Je croyais que tu en avais après Kisumi !

Nagisa mit une main sur la bouche d'Aiichiro.

-Ai-chan ! Ne dis pas les choses si fort ! Il pourrait t'entendre !

-Mais non, regarde ! Il a la tête dans le saladier de chips !

Qu'un peu qu'il avait la tête dedans ! Fallait bien qu'il trouve un moyen de cacher qu'il avait absolument tout entendu !

-Ouais, fin'. De toute façon, il ne s'intéresse pas à moi, fit tristement Nagisa. Donc... autant se rabattre sur ce qu'on a ! Ajouta-t-il en vidant un verre de Vodka. Eh ! Heu... Atsushi ! Interpella-t-il l'immense basketteur qui terminait un nouveau paquet de bonbons.

-Ah ? Le chanteur... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Toi !

Et il prit son élan de manière à se retrouver les jambes enserrées autour de la taille de sa cible qui n'eut d'autre choix que de le rattraper et de l'entourer de ses bras pour l'empêcher de tomber. Nagisa profita de l'effet de surprise pour fondre sur les lèvres sucrées et bientôt Atsushi se retrouva à se faire emballer par un petit nageur hyperactif, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il en profita même allègrement jusqu'à ce qu'un toussotement de mécontentement leur parvienne. Ils baissèrent les yeux et virent Kisumi, l'air fort, fort, fooort énervé.

-Nagisa, quand tu auras fini, tu pourras peut-être descendre de là et me regarder dans les yeux.

Nagisa n'en fit que raffermir un peu plus sa prise.

-Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as fui la dernière fois ! Et-...

-C'est lui « Nagisa » ? Demanda Atsushi.

-Que... Tu n'as toujours pas capté qui il est ?!

-Aaah... Ennuyeux... Je n'ai retenu aucun prénom... Mais c'est le même dont tu parles tout le temps ?

Kisumi vira à l'écarlate et Atsushi enfonça le clou, disant au nageur :

-Eeeh... Il parle vraiment tout le temps de toi... C'est insupportable...

Nagisa sembla hésiter mais osa finalement descendre de son perchoir. Regardant ses pieds, il murmura :

-C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ?

Kisumi, le regard de côté, répondit ;

-Hm... Peut-être un peu...

Aiichiro soupira, remplit deux verres de Vodka, en donna un à chacun et pointa du doigt la maison.

-Vous deux. Dans une chambre. Exécution.

Devant le ton employé, les deux jeunes hommes pâlirent et obéirent. Aiichiro sourit, fier de lui. C'est alors que Rin et Sousuke poussèrent un cri en simultané.

 _-AH ! GOU ! NOOON !_

Et fondirent en larmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Aiichiro chercha ce qui avait pu les mettre dans cet état et vit Gou dans les bras de Momotarou. A le voir pleurer de désespoir, elle l'avait trouvé adorable et lui avait proposé de l'embrasser. Et maintenant, Rin et Sousuke remarquaient, _que ne l'avaient-ils vu plus tôt, bordel,_ que la petite fille était devenue grande. Aiichiro sourit, cette fois de tendresse ; Momotarou semblait vraiment aux anges, et Gou n'avait pas l'air d'être sous l'effet de l'alcool. Ils étaient tout bonnement adorables. Boulet 1er, lui, déprimait comme son frère l'avait fait plus tôt parce qu'il devait à présent renoncer à la fille. Psychopathe 1er restait introuvable. Atsushi n'avait d'yeux que pour tout ce qui était sucré et gras. Les deux filles encore célibataires tentaient d'expliquer aux fontaines qu'étaient devenus Rin et Sousuke que, oui, même les filles grandissaient et que, non, elles ne comptaient pas toutes se faire nonnes. Aiichiro se laissa tomber dans un coin et ferma les yeux, heureux. C'était le bordel, mais c'était cool.

A l'étage, dans une chambre, Kisumi et Nagisa étaient assis sur un lit et n'osaient pas se regarder dans les yeux. Nagisa se mordillait la lèvre inférieure sous le stress et Kisumi y jetait de vagues coups d'oeil, hypnotisé par le bout de langue qui sortait de temps en temps pour humidifier la chair. Repensant au baiser que le nageur avait échangé tout à l'heure avec le grand basketteur, Kisumi sentit la jalousie l'envahir.

-Mon propre cousin..., souffla-t-il.

-Quoi ? Fit Nagisa qui n'avait pas bien saisi.

-Mon cousin. Le grand type aux cheveux violets, c'est mon cousin. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai rencontré Ryota. Mais ça reste mon cousin.

Nagisa porta la main à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

-J'ai..., réalisa-t-il.

-Roulé une pelle à mon cousin devant moi. Ouais.

-Je... Oh... Je suis désolé.

Kisumi, remballant un peu sa hargne pour ne pas faire fuir l'autre, répondit de manière beaucoup plus douce.

-C'est pas grave. Tu pouvais pas savoir.

-Oui, mais... Mais...

Kisumi, voyant le regard plein de culpabilité de Nagisa, sut que c'était maintenant ou jamais qu'il pourrait saisir sa chance et tenta donc le coup.

-Mais... Tu sais... Tu peux te racheter...

Nagisa osa enfin le regarder et le rose et le violet de leurs iris se rencontrèrent. Le nageur savait parfaitement où voulait en venir le basketteur et recommença à se mordiller la lèvre. Cela fit perdre patience à Kisumi qui avait déjà bien trop attendu pour y goûter. Il passa une main dans la nuque de Nagisa et d'une légère pression, le fit se rapprocher. La danse allait pouvoir commencer.

[... ... ...]

Kisumi s'effondra sur le corps de Nagisa, en sueur. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient à bout de souffle, exténués mais le cœur battant plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Le basketteur se laissa glisser sur le côté, s'éloignant du nageur pour retrouver une température normale, mais Nagisa ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et vint se caler contre lui.

-J'ai chaud..., se plaignit Kisumi.

-Je m'en moque, rétorqua Nagisa qui pourtant avait lui aussi le corps en feu.

Kisumi rit doucement et commença distraitement à caresser le dos de son amant. Les cheveux d'or de Nagisa lui collaient au cou, décuplant la désagréable sensation de moiteur de son corps, mais il en sourit ; le nageur ne devait pas être plus à l'aise que lui mais il préférait la proximité étouffante à la distance glaciale. Kisumi sourit ; il avait trouvé la perle rare. Beau, drôle, travailleur, embrassant comme un Dieu et infatigable au lit ; ils avaient tout de même recommencé trois fois !

-Tu viens à la piscine, demain ? Lui demanda alors Nagisa, d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Maintenant que je peux ouvertement fantasmer sur toi ; évidemment.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport entre ma nage et tes fantasmes, se moqua le nageur. Tu as trop d'imagination.

-Pour ta gouverne, ta nage est probablement la plus obscène de toutes.

Nagisa se redressa pour l'interroger du regard.

-Pitié... Écarter les jambes comme ça, ça devrait être illégal, expliqua le basketteur.

Loin de le prendre mal, le plus petit lui offrit un sourire enjôleur.

-Ah... Vraiment ?

Et s'assit sur le bassin de son petit-ami.

-Si... Obscène... Que... Ça ? Lui susurra-t-il.

-Tu es... beaucoup trop désirable pour ton propre bien, fit Kisumi, savourant la vision d'un Nagisa se déhanchant sur lui. Heureusement que les nuits sont longues.

-Elles ne le seront jamais assez à mon goût, répliqua Nagisa, avec un sourire entendu.

C'en fut trop pour Kisumi qui craqua une quatrième fois.

[... ... ...]

 _Cette ellipse est dédiée à la nuit mouvementée que nombre d'entre eux passèrent mais à laquelle vous n'aurez pas droit. Parce que.  
_

 _Cordialement._

[... ... ...]

Le lendemain, fut ce qu'on appelle communément « un lendemain difficile ». Fin', voyez c'que j'veux dire. Donc, Riko, Satsuki et Gou terminait de mettre la table à laquelle se trouvait déjà plusieurs personnes qui avaient toutes plus ou moins la tête dans le cul. Pour faciliter le placement, ce sera une table ronde, parce que c'est bien connu que tout le monde à une immense table ronde dans son salon.

Nous avions donc : Boulet 1er, Rin, Sousuke, Gou, Momotarou, Aiichiro, Ryota, Makoto, Rei, Shintaro, Riko, Satsuki, Daiki, Taiga, place vide, place vide, place vide, place vide, Atsushi et Psychopathe 1er. Ceux qui avaient fait du sport toute la nuit et/ou qui avaient un peu trop bu regardaient la nourriture en se demandant si elle ne pouvait pas faire un effort pour léviter jusqu'à eux, et les autres _#Satsuki,Riko,Gou,Aiichiro_ s'amusaient de leur état. Si Atsushi et Psychopathe 1er n'étaient pas non plus dans un état déplorable, ç'aurait été vraiment flippant de les voir se marrer étant donné qu'ils ne souriaient jamais, ou alors de façon malsaine. Arrivèrent alors Nagisa et Kisumi, qui se mirent bien évidemment l'un à côté de l'autre et Kisumi près de son cousin. Ils riaient, se chuchotaient des choses et se mettaient à glousser comme des collégiennes, semblant au meilleur de leur forme.

-Eh bien, comme ça on est tous au courant que vous n'avez pas franchi le pas, leur envoya Daiki, énervé par leur comportement. Sinon vous seriez un peu plus fatigués et vous fermeriez vos gueules.

-Pas franchi le pas ? Répéta Nagisa, désappointé avant que ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres un sourire gargantuesque. Tu rigoles. On l'a tellement franchi que je m'étonne même de pouvoir marcher.

Les amis du nageur firent une tête bizarre mais il continua, son air ingénu revenu.

-Non, ce qui nous fait tellement rire, c'est qu'on a voulu aller prendre une douche ce matin... et on a trouvé Haru-chan et Tetsu-chan dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans la baignoire et vu l'état de la salle de bain... Ils l'ont fait là-bas et ils y sont pas allés avec le dos de la cuillère !

Se fut au tour des amis du joueur fantôme de laisser se peindre sur leur visage un air étrange tandis que les trois filles se ruaient sans que personne y comprenne rien vers la pièce évoquée. Ceux restés en bas entendirent bientôt des piaillements hystériques et soupirèrent. Hormis Rin qui gémit, regardant Ryota ;

-Je crois que je vais vomir...

-Grand bien t'en fasse, pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?

-Dis-moi que tes toilettes ne sont pas dans la salle de bain...

Ryota sourit.

-Je crois bien qu'il va falloir te faire une raison.

-Aaah... Je hais ma vie...

Alors Rin, la main sur la bouche alla à l'étage comme on monte à l'échafaud et, pour une raison quelconque, les couples présents se dirent que c'était le bon moment pour recommencer à se chercher des noises. Rei remonta ses lunettes.

-Beauté.

Shintaro en fit de même.

-Tactique.

Taiga tartina rageusement son croissant.

-Je suis le meilleur.

Daiki lui lança un regard plein de dédain.

- _Je_ suis le meilleur.

Atsushi dit, d'une voix monotone ;

-On pourra le faire, la prochaine fois ?

-Non, cracha presque Psychopathe 1er.

-Pourquoi ? Ça fait six mois qu'on sort ensemble et tu ne m'as pas laissé te toucher une seule fois.

-Parce que dans l'état actuel des choses, ce serait moi qui serais en dessous et c'est _inconcevable_.

-Mais tu ne grandiras plus. Il n'y a pas moyen que tu puisses un jour être au-dessus.

-Si je te dis que je vais grandir, alors je grandirai ! Tout ce que je dis est absolu !

Atsushi soupira et les autres membres de la Génération des Miracles laissèrent leur nourriture aller se fracasser sur le sol.

 _« Lord. Est. Ce. Que. Seijuro. Akashi. Vient. De. Rougir ? »_

 _« Une seconde. Six mois ? »_

-Vous ne le saviez pas ? Demanda alors Tetsuya arrivant dans le salon avec Haru, ce dernier allant se mettre à côté de Nagisa. Akashi-kun et Murasakibara-kun sortent ensemble depuis que j'ai envoyé Akashi-kun sur les roses. Il a essayé de me tuer pour ça et Murasakibara-kun a dû intervenir.

 _« Lord. Est. Ce. Que. Seijuro. Akashi. Vient. Encore. De. Rougir ? »_

 _« Une seconde. Kuroko a envoyé Akashi promener ? »_

 _« Wao. Minute. Est-ce que Kuroko, LE Kuroko est bien torse-nu et couvert de suçons et de morsures ? »_

 _ZRRRING CRCHHHH PUSH !_

Ceci était le bruit de plusieurs cerveaux venant de griller.

RIP.

Sousuke partit rejoindre Rin aux toilettes. Et Nagisa applaudit tandis que Kisumi regardait ce dernier, l'air béat. Haru s'attaqua aux maquereaux. Tetsuya au pot de nutella. Et Aiichiro se mit à fredonner doucement :

-It's ok to be gay... Let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way...

Puis éviscéra avec hargne son pain au chocolat.

Pourquoi est-ce que _lui_ , il était toujours célibataire ?

FIN.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Ah, on m'annonce que j'ai oublié l'intrigue dans mon placard ! Hhmn... ****« Intrigue » ? Mais qu'est-ce donc que cette sorcellerie ?! Enfin, la chanson utilisée est " It's ok to be gay", par Tomboy.**


End file.
